2012-09-21 - R.O.U.S's? I Don't Think They Exist
Andrew is standing outside of the Omega Manufacturing Plant, he's waiting for Nadia, suddenly a loud explosion rips out of the building behind him, a piece of metal goes flying through the air. The metal slab flies at Andrew, about to crush him when it stops a few feet from him, holding onto it from above is Supergirl, who flew in at superspeed when she heard the explosion. "Hey there.... " she says as she places the slab of metal down on the ground safely. "You okay?" she asks as she scans the building with x-ray vision to try to find the cause of the explosions and any possible people inside before deciding the best method of dealing with it. Andrew has probably jumped about 10 feet, and cowers slightly and sees Supergirl catch the steel slab, "Umm, Thanks. I was waiting for someone, but you know, I think you could be helpful here as well." Kara Zor-El nods a little as she looks through the entire building from where she is to see first if there's anyone who needs saving. Second, look to see what exploded. She asks Andrew, "Well that's what I'm here for... do you have any idea what's in that building?" The building is hard to figure out exactly how many are in there, Andrew comments, "We evacuated all the people from there, however, it seems we have a umm.. pest problem" Kara Zor-El looks over at Andrew. "Okay.... that's a disturbing euphimism. Before I go in there... what does 'pest problem' mean?" Andrew sighs, "Well, I was told they were giant rats." stretches out his hands so they are as wide as they can go, "Very large rats." Kara Zor-El pauses. "Exploding giant rats. Okay... gotcha." She flies through the hole in the wall and into the building, looking around inside as she lands. "I miss the days where hearing 'giant rats that cause explosions' was unusual for me to hear." First things first though, she uses her superbreath to put out the explosion that blew out that large piece of steel through the wall before she starts looking around the building. There is a small army of rats about the size of humans, they are currently tearing apart various machinery, the machines are stamps, presses, among other devices that still go 'clack clack clack' etc, a few rats meet untimely fates as the presses turn them into a part for a toy or such. Kara Zor-El scrunches her nose. "Okay....... ew." First counting the rats, not wanting to have PETA protesting her, she looks around with x-ray vision to see where the rats probably came from, or at least somewhere to cage them before engaging. Then she flies over to the ones who are destroying the machinery to stop one with a pulled punch to knock it away. There appears to be a hole in the side of the building. The rats sort of take the hint and kinda clear out of your way as you move about, they still seem to ripping apart the various electronic devices, wires and such spark and another explosion happens. Kara Zor-El frowns. "Oh for crying out loud..." And she starts doing things on an as needed basis. First off, prevent giant rats from leaving the building. She flies at the ones heading towards teh hole in the side of the building and blows at them, allowing a hurricane level gust of wind blow the rats backwards, then turns back to the hole and uses her freeze breath instead to close the hole with ice. "I somehow feel that if I had been living on the farm, I'd be better at herding animals." She then yells, "RAO!" and pulls two of the rats attacking the machinery. "Dont you guys go after cheese, not machinery?" and swings them at two other rats. Another quick gust of superbreath to put out the NEW fire and shakes her head to TRY to find where the rats came from again, or at least find somewhere to trap them. They must have come from cages somewhere, right? The opening on the side of the building led to a giant cage that is on a trailer with no big rig to be found though. Andrew is currently outside still waiting for Nadia. The rats seem to enjoy tearing apart the machinery, odd enough. They do however respond to your attention by moving away from you a bit more. Yeah, you'd make a great herder. Kara Zor-El blinks as NOW she sees where the cages came from. OUTSIDE. "Oh for the love of Rao...." Great move Kara. Now she needs to OPEN ta hole through the ice to get the rats into that cage outside. Her eyes glow red and she shoots out heat vision at the ice wall, boring a round tunnel through the ice. Then flies through it, looking back to give another burst of superbreath at most of the rats, except one which jumps on her, which she needs to knock off of her with a backhand "Gah!" Then she quickly flies over to the large cage. "Okay.... just bring the cage back to the opening, and get them to go into the cage." She runs her hand through her hair. Did someone actually let those rats INTO the building? Looking around and not seeing any big rig to move the cage, it's a good thing that she doesn't need one. Kara grabs the bottom of the cage and lifts it overhead, then pulls it quickly towards the hole in the ice wall. A growl comes from somewhere in the structure. And a machine goes flying through the air and crashes into a press which releases grease in all directions. The Rats scatter and sort of run in the opposite direction, a small stampede of human sized rodents cower in a corner nearby the cage opening. Kara Zor-El ushers the rats into the cage at superspeed, then looks over at where the growl came from. "If this is a giant kitty cat, I'm going to be ticked..." She slams the cage door shut tnen uses heat vision to keep it locked. Then looks back again at where the the growl and the machine came from, getting ready to fight. The growl came from around a corner, you see what looks like whiskers, though your not quite sure what made be attached to said whiskers. A giant nose is seen and then two rodent eyes, a shadow covers the floor, this thing has to be about twelve feet tall. Kara Zor-El sighs. "Yay.... a bigger rat. Someone has some serious explaining to do." She says as she heads down the hallway and turns the corner to face the giant creature. The rat growls at you and approaches it's teeth probably about the size of your body. It lurches forward on all four legs. Kara Zor-El puts up her hands as the rat charges her, grabbing at the mouth to prevent it from trying to eat her. Not that its teeth would be able to hurt her anyway, but it's a dumb animal. A dumb, dangerous animal, but still a dumb animal, and she'd rather cause as little permanent damage as possible until she finds out who made these things. "mmph.... Okay big guy... you really are trying to bite off... more than you can chew." and she swings the giant rat around, throwing it against the wall. The giant rat slams against the wall, and grogglely sort of just shakes off the toss. It tosses a machine with it's mouth at Kara Kara Zor-El catches the huge machine when it's launched at her. She skids back a few feet before putting it down. "I'm so gonna get letters from PETA about animal cruelty." She flies at the rat to throw a punch at the extra giant rat. She pulls the punch, but it's sorta hard to judge how much she should pull punches on a giant rat. She's probably pulling it TOO much. The big rat is hit and slammed against the wall, he snaps at Kara. Kara Zor-El flies under the ray's mouth as it snaps at her, then throws another punch at it, a little harder. "Seriously how does Kal know just how much to punch to knock out without like... killing. Need to ask him that one day." The rat goes boom against the side of the building and falls unconscious to the ground. Andrew in a well timed manner comes in the door and looks around, "Ooh my factory. They destroyed it. Kara Zor-El makes an apologetic face. "Your building? Um... Sorry.... they seemed to really like attacking your machinery..." She looks around. "At least the building's still up... right?" She makes a halfhearted smile Andrew sighs a bit as he looks over the destruction, "Well, it's only equipment right?" he sighs as he makes his way through and sees the giant rat, "Mighty large ones there. Almost killed me." he moves towards the back, "I guess you sealed them in there?" Kara Zor-El looks over at the cage. "Actually I put them in this cage that was outside your building." She pauses. "Except that big one. Had to just knock him out." She crosses her arms. "So um.... what does your company do. Genetic work or something?" Andrew Shakes his head, "My workers reported hearing a truck and then an explosion from the back room. These rats poured out and they ran for their lives. I have competitors but growing giant rats to destroy machinery seems a bit much." Kara Zor-El nods a little, looking back at the cage. "I think you might have some enemies then. Or maybe your competitors are less reasonable thank you think. What does your company do?" Andrew says, "We manufacture toys, trinkets, anything made from metal, plastic, or from a mold of some sort. We manufacture for a lot of the bigger companies."" Kara Zor-El pauses. Definitely not Toyman, he wouldnt send rats. He'd send like... giant dolls or something. She pauses. "okay well... I'm going to bring these guys to STAR Labs. Maybe there's a genetic marker or something to see who engineered them. I'll be in touch with you, Mr.... um. What's your name?" Andrew says, "Andrew Locksley." he pulls a card out and hands it to Kara" Kara Zor-El accepts the card. Then pauses. "Okay then Mr. Locksley... I'll keep you informed if we find out who's trying to destroy your company, okay?" And with that she puts her hand near her hip, which opens a dimensional pocket where she puts the card. The hole in space closes when she takes her hand away from her hip and she picks up the giant rat over head, then heads over to the cage, and flies off, holding the cage with the other hand. As she flies off, she hopes a bit that STAR Labs will have a mighty big piece of cheese to keep these guys occupied.